Another Bad Day
by sykesexual
Summary: Una piccola fanfiction su baby!Tartie


_Another bad day..._

"Dacci il pranzo, secchione, o ti chiudiamo di nuovo nel bagno chimico" Azimo Adams, e le sue spalle Ricky the Stick e Dave Karofsky, lo minacciò guardandolo negli occhi.  
Artie, terrorizzato, allungò il suo pranzo con le mani tremanti ai bulli, che sorrisero soddisfatti.  
"Grazie mille, sfigato." disse Ricky beffandosi di lui, con un sorriso ancora più soddisfatto di quello degli altri due sul volto.  
Un'altra giornata di schifo.  
Artie si sedette comunque al tavolo, le gambe penzoloni, aspettando che la campanella della fine della ricreazione suonasse.  
Non riusciva a capire come facessero quei ragazzi ad essere così cattivi con gli altri, avevano solo nove anni come tutti i ragazzi che frequentavano la scuola, davvero non riusciva a trovare una motivazione al loro comportamento.  
Ma non voleva finire un'altra volta nel bagno chimico, una volta era più che sufficiente.  
Era stata l'esperienza più brutta della sua vita, peggio di quando il suo cane era scappato di casa. Il cane poi era tornato, ma il tempo sprecato in quel bagno - tre ore, era stato lì per tutto quel tempo prima che la maestra si accorgesse della sua mancanza-, quello no.  
Era stufo di tutto questo, avrebbe voluto reagire, ma aveva paura. Una paura matta.  
E non aveva neanche nessuno a confortarlo e ad aiutarlo, perchè nessuno voleva parlare con Artie "lo sfigato".

A volte si sentiva invisibile, come se la sua presenza non fosse importante; c'era o non c'era andava bene lo stesso.  
E se gli altri bambini non si accorgevano di lui, non aveva speranze con Tina.  
Tina, la ragazza più bella che avesse mai visto, con degli stupendi occhi marroni a mandorla e dei bellissimi capelli neri con mesche blu, era tanto bella quanto irragiungibile per lui.  
O almeno così credeva.

La prima volta che l'aveva vista chiaccherare con le altre bambine, ne era rimasto subito affascinato, e mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettato una cosa simile. Eppure si era avvicinata a lui e gli stava parlando.

"Ehi, è occupato qui?" chiese lei, riportando Artie con i piedi a terra.  
"N-no, è libero." rispose lui balbettando, sistemandosi gli spessi occhiali neri che gli stavano scivolando dal naso per l'agitazione.  
Gli stava parlando. La sua voce era stupenda, come lei, del resto.  
"Come mai non hai il pranzo?"  
"Ehm... l'ho dimenticato" Non poteva di certo fare la figura dello sfigato con lei, anche se era certo che sapesse chi in realtà fosse.  
Le voci giravano in fretta a scuola, specialmente quelle cattive.  
Tina prese il suo panino e lo divise a metà, porgendone una parte ad Artie che, incredulo, lo prese.  
"G-grazie, sei molto gentile" disse lui, sorridendole.  
"Prego" rispose Tina, sorridendo a sua volta.  
Cavolo, era il sorriso più splendente che avesse mai visto!  
La osservò finire il suo pranzo, mentre mangiava la sua metà di panino, e ne rimase ancora più affascinato: non solo era bella esteticamente, era anche una bella persona, dolce, gentile ed educata.  
Gli aveva offerto metà del suo panino, rinunciandovi, nonostante non fosse popolare quanto Finn Hudson o Noah Puckerman. Perfino Jacob Ben Israel era più popolare di lui, ma lei non stava parlando a nessuno di loro, ma con lui.  
"Che ne diresti di venire al Glee Club, oggi pomeriggio? Dovrai fare un'audizione, ma credo che il prof. Mitchell ti farà entrare sicuramente... Sai, siamo ancora in pochi, quindi ci servono membri"  
"Un'audizione?"  
"Si, porta una canzone, magari con una coreografia se sai ballare, ci servono ballerini, Finn non è esattamente un talento nella danza..."  
"Finn? Finn Hudson?" chiese Artie, sorpreso. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Finn Hudson, uno dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola, facesse parte del Glee.  
"Si! E' bravissimo a cantare, lo avresti mai detto? Mike Chang è un fenomeno nel ballo, invece. E Noah è bravissimo a suonare la chitarra"  
"Sinceramente non mi aspettavo che facessero parte del Glee... o che Finn sapesse cantare! A che ora è oggi pomeriggio?" Tina gli rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti e corse ad abbracciarlo. Profumava di vaniglia.  
"Grazie, grazie, grazie! Le prove sono alle quattro nell'aula di canto, non arrivare in ritardo mi raccomando, o Rachel potrebbe cominciare uno dei suoi noiosissimi monoghi su quanto sia giusto farle cantare un assolo alle regionali..." disse lei, salutandolo con la mano mentre si avviava in classe.  
"Grazie mille! A dopo allora!" rispose sorridendo. Tina mimò un "a dopo" prima di salutare le sue amiche ed entrare in classe.  
Non vedeva l'ora delle quattro. Pur di rivederla, di riparlarle avrebbe anche fatto un corso di maglia, non gli importava. L'importante era rivedere quel meraviglioso sorriso che gli aveva rivolto qualche minuto prima.

Improvvisamente quel giorno era diventato uno dei più belli della sua vita.

_Wait, that's a note, right?_

Allora, devo un pò di spiegazioni.  
Uno, per me Artie alle elementari camminava ancora, è per questo che non è sulla sedia a rotelle.  
Due, i nomi li ho lasciati quasi tutti uguali perchè sono troppo affezionata ai questi nomi per inventarne altri, tranne il prof Shue, che ho dovuto per forza cambiarlo... Mitchell è una decida a quel tesoro di Cameron Mitchell, che mi ha fatto conoscere Damo. Love ya, men *w*  
Tre, si, anche alle elementari c'era il Glee u.u


End file.
